Snow White Queen
by afamiliarsmile
Summary: Oneshot. Caroline doubts her allegiance and makes a rash decision to break away. She didn't count on Klaus catching her and she certainly didn't count on the events that followed. Caroline, Klaus, Stefan, Rebekah


**Author's Note: **I'm not sure what this is to be honest. I do hope you enjoy it though! This isn't really pairing focused. It kind of just deals with Caroline herself. Although, I suppose it _could_ be Klaus/Caroline and Stefan/Caroline if you squint.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own and am in no way affiliated with The Vampire Diaries_.

* * *

><p>His voice held her there and she hated the power it had over her. She stood trembling, head dropping in defeat, as she waited for the next command that would surely follow. Her voice was caught in her throat, as it always seemed to be when he was near. But he didn't say a thing. His silence was what frightened her the most.<p>

"Klaus, she didn't mean to. She's just afraid, she's—"

"Enough!"

Caroline cringed then. A quiet whimper escaped past her lips and she shook her head to fight the cries that threatened to slip. She could only stand there, hands clenched into fists. Her nails dug into her skin so deeply that she feared blood would begin to seep forward. But he still didn't move. She could hear him pacing behind her, could hear Stefan swallow before taking a hesitant step forward. The snarl that followed was chilling and Caroline yelped in fear, hoping the crash that came next was anything but Stefan in pain. For a moment she thought he was safe and she allowed herself a brief second to sigh in relief, but then she heard the strangled gasp and the smell of blood hit her instantly. She could not stop herself from turning then and her eyes widened in horror to see Stefan there crumpled on the ground, hands pressed to the stake lodged in his abdomen.

Klaus stood before him, fingers wet with blood.

Nobody moved at first, but then Klaus took another step forward, his eyes glowing amber with fangs extended.

"Nik!" Rebekah growled before pulling him away, the desperation in her eyes so painfully obvious.

"Let go of me," he hissed in response and moved to shove her away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I-" Caroline began only to stumble backward and Klaus turned toward her, the expression on his face completely murderous.

"Don't lie to me!"

Caroline froze, her eyes focused on the Original before her. He was nearly shaking with anger and it was horrifying to know that his fury was directed at her. She choked back a sob when he moved to grip her arms so tightly that she feared he meant to twist them off. She could feel Stefan's blood wet on her skin. She could barely make out Rebekah's form as she quickly sprinted toward Stefan, helping him stand and applying pressure to the wound.

"You know better than to steal what isn't yours," he sighed before moving to grip her chin, forcefully keeping her eyes trained on him. "Especially when you're stealing something of _mine._"

"It doesn't belong to you," she whispered only to be met with his hand at her throat instead.

"Technicalities," he chuckled before tightening his grip. "If you return it and apologize then maybe I'll let you live."

"Klaus, please,"

"Rebekah, you should really learn to keep your boyfriend quiet," Klaus called over his shoulder, his eyes never straying from Caroline's.

"I can't do that," she managed to rasp before he let her drop to the ground. She sat there coughing, sputtering until she could feel the air rush back into her lungs, even if it wasn't necessary. She could hear glass shattering somewhere that seemed far off.

"I told you to pick a side! I gave you _a choice_, and I offered you protection. I _gave you everything_, and this is how you repay me?" Klaus was before her again, chest heaving.

"You didn't give me my freedom!"

"Caroline—"

"I'm sorry, Stefan, but you can't protect me forever. Not from this, not _from him_," she shook her head and forced herself to look away from her mentor. The expression on his face would haunt her for the rest of her pitiful existence, she was sure, if she wasn't so confident in her nearing death.

"Just give him the necklace, Caroline!"

"I can't. Not if so many people will suffer because of it. Stefan, I need you to understand why I'm doing this."

"Caroline, _please_, I can't let you die," he tried to move toward her but Rebekah held him back, still not fully aware of what was happening.

She hesitated, still shaking her head even if she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Stefan or herself. She opened her hand, staring down at the bit of silver jewelry resting in her palm. It had been nearly impossible to get it off of Elena's neck. But she had won the favor of Klaus and Rebekah when she presented them with the necklace. She gained their trust, or something close to it. All these months of preparation and she was about to destroy it. All she would have to do is drop it and crush it under her boot. Everything she believed in was telling her to go through with it. She _needed_ to go through with it. So many people would die if she didn't. But something held her back.

"Caroline," Klaus was in front of her again. She could see his hand reach toward hers and she automatically pulled her hand toward her side, once again obscuring the necklace from view. "I don't want to kill you."

"Give me a moment alone with her," Rebekah spoke from her place by Stefan's side and Klaus turned to face her momentarily. "I promise I'll let you be the one to kill her if her decision remains the same."

Caroline wasn't sure if Klaus would comply. He stood there for a moment just staring at his sister with calculating eyes, trying to find any ulterior motive. But Rebekah had hardly ever been a fan of hers and he could find no fault in her sudden protest so he nodded and Caroline was left standing there horror stricken as Klaus led Stefan out of the room. Her life line was gone. She was a million times more vulnerable without Stefan's presence there. She felt weak, like the child she really was.

"Listen up, because I'm only going to explain this to you once," Rebekah finally hissed once she was sure the two were out of ear shot. "Klaus will kill you and you can't doubt that for a second. It's what he does. If you don't do as he says your death is absolute. So you need to stop whatever suicidal mission you're on and give him back _my_ necklace."

"I can't do that," Caroline protested, still gripping the necklace tightly.

"I'm not giving you a choice," she sighed before continuing, "I'm not sure what's so special about you, but you make my brother happy even if he fails to acknowledge it. Klaus is someone to be feared when he's alone but when he has the company he craves he is a thousand times more tolerable and less of the psychopathic monster you've painted him out to be."

"He's going to kill me either way."

"If you continue this little act you can be sure of it. But like it or not, you are in this for life. You don't have an escape path, Caroline, especially not when you play it out the way you're trying to. I'm not an idiot and I know you aren't so eager to welcome death. So you need to shut up and do as you're told."

"I can't do that."

"Then you leave me no choice," Rebekah smiled sadly. "You will do as Klaus says without question. He may not want to compel you for your companionship and whatever else may follow, but I won't tolerate seeing you hurt my brother the way you are dead set on accomplishing. You will not speak to him about this unless I say otherwise. You will give him back the necklace and be the perfect little comrade you originally came to us as. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Caroline replied while mentally doing her best to fight off the compulsion even though she knew it was no use. Even now she could feel the muscles in her hand relax in preparation for what was soon to come.

"And for your sake, try not to make the compulsion completely obvious. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Caroline replied vehemently, her eyes narrowed into a glare, her lips in a tight line of defiance.

"Good," Rebekah smiled and patted her cheek almost fondly. "Nik, I believe you'll have found our friend has reconsidered her options."

Caroline felt her defiance melt away the moment the pair reentered the room. She was smiling sadly, shaking for good measure, as if she was truly fearful that Klaus would not accept her apology. Rebekah was grinning as she strolled back toward Stefan, linking her arm through his and trying to calm him. He was watching Caroline with equally fearful eyes, not entirely focusing on Rebekah. He was worried for her and oh, she still felt worried for him every day. Especially now when earlier he had demonstrated his loyalty to his friend rather than automatically agree to what Klaus had decided.

"Caroline?"

"I'm sorry," she whimpered and held out her hand. The light caught the necklace and she could see patterns of bright white decorating the floor. "I lost my senses, please forgive me."

"You should know that I don't give out second chances," he replied before taking the necklace from her open palm and then closing it into a fist. He covered her hand with his and squeezed. "If you disobey me again there is only one option."

"I understand," she replied and realized how many times she was sure she would say this again in the future. "I beg your forgiveness and ask that you spare my life just this once. I won't stray from you again."

"You're already forgiven, sweetheart," he stroked her cheek for only a second before his expression hardened. "But there must always be a punishment for disobedience."

She cringed again, her eyes frantically searching to locate Stefan one last time before she felt the needle jab into her skin and the rush of fire burning through her veins as the vervain seeped into her bloodstream.

"I understand," she whispered once more before everything faded away.

* * *

><p>Please review to let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
